


The Quality or Fact of Being Very Determined

by Amoe_Raven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Binary Frisk, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoe_Raven/pseuds/Amoe_Raven
Summary: Frisk runs into an old pal.





	The Quality or Fact of Being Very Determined

**Author's Note:**

> So, was watching Youtube one day when I came across a music video for Undertale titled Tenacity. It, or, well, I guess the art/image used for it, inspired me to write this scene, and the series bits of it might or might not appear in. Any criticism or commentary is welcome. This is my first time trying to write a non-binary person, so any criticism for that is especially welcome.

Frisk stood in the Last Corridor, the only sound that of footsteps slowly approaching from the opposite, shadow-filled end of the long hallway. The room was warm, only to be expected, considering the ocean of lava below only a mile or so below. It was not unbearably so, however, considering the hoodie they were wearing. The light shining through the large windows created interesting patterns upon the checkered floor of the corridor. **  
**

They idly swung the stick they had picked up oh so long ago, knocking it into one of the pillars dotting the corridor. They had been waiting in the corridor for only a few minutes, but it felt a lot longer than that, due to a mixture of dread, anticipation, and eagerness. This stood out, in comparison to what had happened in the previous couple of hours,

The entirely too familiar sequence of events had all happened so quickly. After spending a couple days exploring Snowdin and the surrounding region, they decided it was time to travel through Waterfall and, once again, befriend Undyne. Only, that didn't happen. Midway through traversing the cavern containing the Echo Flowers, Papyrus had called them.

He told them about another, dust-covered human that had walked through the doors of the Ruins. Like they had Frisk, Sans and Papyrus had met the other human, and tried to befriend them, to seemingly no avail. Every time they met, the human seemed to be covered in even more dust, and never appeared to listen to anything either of them said.

With more and more monsters disappearing as the Human approached Snowdin, Sans was forced to evacuate the town. Papyrus said that most of the monsters had been evacuated, and Sans was going with them to make sure that they made it safely. And then Papyrus said hello to the new human, and the call ended. Papyrus...

Frisk felt a pool of sadness, welling up inside. "Yeah, I miss him too. After we...f-finish this mess, we'll try and find a way to bring everyone back-" Before Frisk could continue speaking, they were interrupted by a pocket-knife pinning their stick to the column it had been knocking against.

Frisk took a moment to stare at the impaled stick. "Awfully quick to cut to the -"

_Danger_

Frisk casually side-stepped a black crescent that sliced through the air where their head had been only a second ago, the only warning a deadly hum as it passed through the air. Though the attack had missed them, it continued on into the ground, carving out a gouge a good foot or two deep and the same wide. They turned their full attention to their attacker now.

The attacker wore a tattered open black leather jacket, under which a black t-shirt could be seen. She, for the attacker was indeed a woman, was wearing black shorts that appeared to have been a pair of pants at one point, only something had destroyed much of the lower half. Her face, what little of it that could be seen under more than a few layers of dirt, grime, blood, and dust, bore more than a passing resemblance to Frisk’s.

“Gonna pay.” She could be heard muttering crazedly. “Gonna pay, for murdering them!” She suddenly shouted, slashing the air wildly with the sabre she held in one hand at Frisk. Each slash unleashed a crescent of black energy that cleaved through everything they touched. Frisk nimbly dodged each one, though they weren’t entirely concentrating on the attacks.

“Is she talking about me?” They mumbled to theirself. “...Heh, of course they are. Who else would she be?” They finished. “Calm down! It’s me! I’m alive!” Frisk shouted, casually dodging a few more black crescents. “Liar! Fuck’n...thief! Raagh!” She screams, and suddenly she’s in Frisk’s face with the saber, slicing and slashing away.

A flick of Frisk’s hand, and the human slams into the wall besides the entrance to the corridor, momentarily driving their breath from them. “Looks like we’ll just have to fight until they listen.” Frisk said quietly to theirself.  _Asgore all over again_ , they think.  _...No, not like Asgore. This’ll be with her, like those play-fights we used to do_. They thought to themself, their eagerness and anticipation boiling over.

They began to laugh. Their SOUL, red and blue spiraling inwards towards the center, materialized in the air in front of their chest. Their right eye  _changed_ , turning almost entirely black, but for a single, glowing, purple light, which emitted a similarly-colored smoky trail. This eye tracked the figure, having regained their breath, who was now running down the hall towards them. “This is just like old times, isn’t it? ...Let’s have fun then!” They yell jubilantly, as man-sized knives erupt from the ground around them, readying to turn them at the figure running towards them.


End file.
